bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall of the Fallen
The Wall of the Fallen is a wall situated at the back of the tavern's main room, were the names of fallen Blue Hoods are recorded on memorial plaques. Here, on a wall situated at the back of the tavern's main room, we record the name of our fallen comrades so they are never forgotten. Memorials * A plaque was added to the wall on 08/08/2018. It is a bronze plaque, the symbol of Pelor figures on it with the text: "Gone, but never forgotten, Orion Solaris, son of Pelor. Gave his life protecting his friends." * A Plaque was added to the wall on 08/10/2018. It is a golden plaque, the image of Avandra the Changebringer featured prominently in the center, her arms opened wide. "The tides of fate are quick and unpredictable; treacherous waters that often spell unavoidable doom. This is why fortune favours the bold few who would brave these tides. In life, his name was Errk, servant of Avandra, a boon ally and good friend." * A Plaque was added to the wall on 09/08/2018. It is a golden plaque designed to look like being cradled by an angel of Pelor. It reads: "In the darkest hour, your light shone brightest. As dusk breaks and moon rises, go to your rest, your soul now rises." -Ser Gregory Vhorigar, emissary of the bluehoods, beloved friend of the master, and protector of the guild. * A plaque was added to the wall on 09/09/2018. Made in gold to resemble a turtle shell and flanked by halberd and axe it reads. "Never worry about the past or the future, worry about whats now." - Joe Dingus * A plaque was added to the wall 09/21/2018. It is cast in gold bearing the symbols of Pazu's tribe, and is marked with the words: "A soul so tortured and undeserving of his fate will still find his vengeance. Rest now Pazu Kale, your death will be avenged." * A plaque was added to the wall 09/24/2018. The plaque is designed in pure gold bearing the appearance of Eion Wildcloak aiming his bow toward the sky. "Never was a truer shot fired. Even the smallest creature can change the course of history." * A plaque was added to the wall 09/24/2018. Designed took look of Firbolg tradition it reads. "Defiant of death til his final moment. A hero's death is how you shall be remembered Eirik." * A plaque was added to the wall 10/01/2018. Its designed to be a mix or orcish and human appearance in gold and silver. It reads: 'A devil's deal bears the steepest price, but for a friend no price is too much. Rest well Garz." * A Plaque was added to the wall 10/10/2018. An open owl's eye watches over everything in sight, and a below it reads: "The first to act, and the first to fall, the shadows themselves will never be so terrifying in your absence. Rest in Peace, Admio Luven." * A plaque was added to the wall on 10/24/2018. An image of a double edged sword pointing downwards is centered at the top. At the bottom of the plaque it reads: "A sword in the dark protects like a shield. For one who cast aside his limitations on behalf of others. For one who understood that there are good deeds only devils can commit. You are released from duty now. Thank you Veren." * A plaque was added to the wall 11/16/2018. At the top of the woodcarved plaque is a teacup, and below an inscription. "A deep warmth and a kind spirit shine despite the prejudices of others. For the bugbear with the longest arms and the biggest heart, rest well Gregen." * A plaque was added to the wall 11/20/2018. Inscribed upon it is the following: "The cost of heroics is high, sometimes too high. You have paid the ultimate price, Hayasa. Rest well and find peace in the next world." * A plaque was added to the wall 11/21/2018. It is forged in gold and carved in its center is a candle. Where the wick would be is a continual flame solemnly cast, as well as encircling the carving. Inscribed below is the following: "The spark of your life has been extinguished, but the candle of your soul burns bright, and your memory brighter. Be at peace, dear Candle. The world is darker in your absence." * A plaque was added to the wall on 11/24/2018. Inscribed on a bronze plaque with silver inlays: "The bodies of the adventuring party sent to reclaim the weapons they lost were unable to be found. May your souls rest with the knowledge that others will have learned from your deeds, Journey, Tobias Bloodswift, Tripitaka, Flint Dawn-Chaser, Rollo, and Deletran" * A plaque was added to the wall on 11/24/2018. "Forget not the faithful who lay down their lives holding back the damned, for in their sacrifice do the living endure against the tide of the damned. Rest well Ajax, the gods smile upon your service in life and now call you home." * A plaque was added to the wall on 11/24/2018. "Brave is the man who stands against the darkness, braver is the man who throws himself into it for the life of another. Your sacrifice will not have been in vain, Nicolas." * A plaque was added to the wall 11/29/2018. The plaque is made in gold and wreathed in vines and druidic runes. "Even so young, an ultimate sacrifice made has changed the course of history. Rest well Oma Kanina, your death will not have been in vain." * A plaque was added to the wall on 12/18/18. The dark wood plaque has silver inlays with the following inscription: “The flames of your kindness touched the hearts of many. Your laughter and presence will be dearly missed. Rest well Mercy.” * A plaque was added to the wall on 12/22/18. A mahogany plaque with an officer insignia hanging over it with the following inscription: “The ferocity of your last stand will be remembered by all who witnessed it, may you finally rest your weary old soul Flint Redforge, a soldier to the end. * A plaque was added to the wall 1/15/19. Inscribed on the silver plaque with a crown of stars set at its center. "Anniah, Barbarian Princess, your strength and bravery were unmatched amongst those who stood shoulder to shoulder with you. Rest easy now, knowing your sacrifice saved their lives." * A plaque was added to the wall 1/15/19. Inscribed a golden plaque with emerald painted leaves surrounding its boarder. "Aven Glade, may you find peace in the realm beyond ours, amongst the fey, know this; your Valor and Courage are the reasons why your friends rest safely. May we all hope to live as you did, with conviction in our soul, and the will to raise above the challenges we face, despite the odds." * A plaque was added to the wall 3/20/19. Inscribed on a mithril plaque, in the shape of an open book: "Facing the deadliest of horrors in pursuit of knowledge and justice, your bravery knew no bounds. Rest well, Ovega Nakevano, ally of those walking in light, and friend of those lurking in shadows. May Dugmaren Brightmantle welcome you in his embrace." * A plaque was added to the wall 7/4/19. Inscribed on a dwarven-crafted silver plaque, with two rings joined together underneath: "You brought the gift of life and healing to those in need, and you stood firm in the face of danger to do so. Rest in peace, Faenor Einarr Keghelm. May The Revered Mother welcome you in the afterlife." * A plaque was added to the wall 7/4/19. Inscribed on a golden plaque, surrounded by symbols of a rock, a wave, a flame and a gust of wind, is the following: "Never a lock unpicked, never a lie unexposed, and never a new place unexplored. May your spirit be forever free, Luvella. We thank you for your service." * A plaque was added to the wall 7/19/19. Inscribed on a stone plaque, surrounded by stylized spirals and dogs, is the following: "Honest, loyal, and optimistic: Yangchen, you were an irreplaceable friend and protector of many. We will spend everyday knowing that we were privileged to have you at our side. May your ancestors welcome you into their arms. Thank you, Yangchen.” * A plaque was added to the wall 7/20/19. Inscribed on a silver plaque, adorned with an amethyst spider: “Long have you traversed a road of sorrow and hardship, your empathy endless. So much has been sacrificed for those you loved. Weary child, may you rest within the memory of all that remember and cherish you. Gone now are all shackles; Quinn, you are finally free.” * A plaque was added to the wall 8/16/19. Inscribed on a stone plaque, embroidered with a variety of different semi-precious stones: "Kilodak Woundcaller, who's love is like a candle. Who's spirit is an unquenchable fire. Who's heart is an eternal flame. You weren't just a barbarian. You were a torchbearer. Now, though you take your light with you, let the pyre be consumed with the fire that you started--and let us all remember you as the one that brought it to life. And let these flames of hope never go out, lest your name seize to be, the one and only, Kilodak. Let your soul find solace." * A plaque was added to the wall 12/29/19. Its mithril borders create the image of an open book. On the silver pages, the following is inscribed: "Your song may have ended, but your melody still lingers on. Aji Zon, Cleric of Knowledge, you were a teacher to most, but a dear friend to so many more. May you achieve peace researching the infinite knowledge of the skies. One cannot know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory." * A plaque was added to the wall 12/29/19. Inscribed on a mahogany plaque, outlined by an obsidian border with thin lines of silver that resembled smoke is the following: "Many go down the path you take, but few make it as far as you have. Courage and confidence go hand in hand, and you have shown many the true meaning of that. The tales of your exploits will become timeless legends. Rest easy Dorian Sylorn, as we will fight the good fight." * A plaque was added to the wall on 12/29/2019. Inscribed on a yew board, bordered by smoky quartz that reflects the winds of destiny. Written in fine golden dust is the following: “Your arrows always struck true, as did your heart. Luna Silverfang overcame loss and pushed the boundaries of destiny. She fought against gods and men to find redemption and build a family. May the bonds of divinity never again hold you, may you wonder free into the world on the wind, and see the joy you helped to create." * Inscribed upon a Bronze Plaque: It is difficult at best to honor our fallen brother in arms in words. It is never an easy task to capture someone in speech, as words frequently fall short of capturing someone’s true essence. In this instance, they fall so far below the mark that I feel it is almost futile to try. For the sake of this warrior, I will try. Pluto Nightshade came to the Guild with the hope of doing good in the world, and to make it better than when he came in, through the underdark, with inherent evil that ran through his veins he sought ways to subvert the negative connotations his people bestowed upon themselves. Always one of the first to rush headlong into battle and to take the blows of his enemies in the stead of his allies, Pluto and his Imp friend could be trusted to always make a mess of combat but stand with his comrades in the face of adversity. The epitaph on the wall reads: "He came like the wind, like the wind touched everything, and like the wind was gone." * A plaque in the design of a figure 8, jet with platinum lettering glittering like starlight, is placed on the wall on 12/29/2019. It is difficult to read due to the swooping lettering and odd shape, but reads as follows. “His tough and stalwart exterior hid a constant yearning beneath, for knowledge and power to protect against duplicity and those that would step on the weak in their thirst for more. For those that came to know the true Styx, beyond the persona he portrayed, Styx was an illusion wizard of the highest caliber and skill, with a heart of gold behind his sharp tongue. A weaver of worlds, a shaper of symphonies, and a conduit of creation. Even in the end, perception is reality and you are only truly dead and forgotten when memories of your deeds and actions have faded from the mind. In that way, he lives on immortally through his allies and loved ones. Are the dead truly gone...or just waiting to return when you least expect it?” * A plaque was added to the wall on 12/29/2019. Inscribed on an ebony wood board, bordered by pure white moonstone. Written in silver dust is the following: “No one can claim they sacrificed more for the sake of others than Jhin Zylros. He took on the burdens of others, yet stood tall and proud. His actions have saved the lives of thousands, and have made the world a better place in every regard. A true friend to all, his burden is lifted. May his soul find rest knowing that he will never be forgotten, and his bravery an example for all those who follow in his path. You will be missed dearly my friend.” * A plaque was added to the wall 01/10/2020. Inscribed on a plaque of platinum, with golden warhammers resting on each side writes the following: Once lost and driven into darkness, a man stood out amongst the guild. An internal war of good and evil that he was forced to fight. Despite his hardships he kept moving forward, looking towards a future brighter than the present. A shield to those in need of protection, A strike to those with no chance of redemption. A caring fiancée, a father figure to some, a friend to many and so much more. Rest now Vae'len, for your duty now ends. The shadow within you has been illuminated by the light of your radiant soul. The shackles of Bane that once restrained you will hold you down no more. Category:Locations